Sleeping Beauty
by Ellie101
Summary: A killer is on the prowl and Rory finds herself caught in the crossfires of a dangerous game- and at the brink of a love that's worth dying for. (Rating may increase)
1. An Awakened Killer

****

Sleeping Beauty

By Ellie 

****

An Awakened Killer ~Prologue

"God dammit. Get me something solid Barbara! Knowing that this monster is out there picking women off the streets is obvious… what I need is something to work with. Connections, dammit! Connections!"

A tall red haired woman nodded brusquely and practically bolted out the open door almost knocking over the tall man that was attempting to enter. "Whoa! Barbara?… Moving a little fast aren't you?"

Kenith Porter heard an inarticulate murmur from Barbara coming from the vicinity of his office door before his newest Junior Agent strode inside. He sighed, knowing that it was unfair at him to rage at Barbara just because he was pissed. She was trying just as hard as the rest of his staff to figure out what the fuck was going on. 

More women were turning up dead and his superiors were getting it left and right…"Did they have any leads?…Are there any suspects?" over and over. No one likes being as clueless as the press… especially when the people in question are in the FBI. 

They were getting fire breathed down their necks, and in turn they were giving him hell. Easy for them to demand answers when they no longer worked in the field… they were the brains of the operation, and Kenith and his agents were the ones rubbing elbows with the bad guys.

He massaged his forehead with one hand and looked up wearily into the steady blue gaze of his Junior Agent. "What is it Scout?" he asked resignedly.

In response, Scout threw a paper on top of the files strewn haphazardly across Kenith's desk. "The reporters have officially named the bastard."

Kenith snatched up the paper and unfolded it so he could read the front page of _The New York Times_. "Christ, The "Sleeping Beauty" Killer? That's just what we need… Mothers running around knowing that someone named after a Disney flick is out there butchering women."

Scout smiled wryly; "Well you certainly got to the root of the problem. But while you're holding that, I'd suggest that you read the first two paragraphs of the article."

Kenith's eyes narrowed at the carefully placed sarcasm. This kid had spunk. To be honest it was kind of a relief from all of the people he had tip toeing around him all day. 

He unfolded the paper and began to read aloud. "Yadda, yadda… Female victims… yadda, yadda, yadda… 'Sleep of death', how apt… yadda, yadda…'The Federal Beaureux of Investigations has just announced to the Mayor that they have a new lead in the case and are working furiously to not only uncovering the identity of the "Sleeping Beauty Killer", but also to preventing them from doing any more harm.'……Well, shit."

His junior agent leaned against the file cabinets and crossed his arms over his chest before saying, "So I'm assuming that "The Federal Beaureux of Investigations" didn't inform it's own agents of any leads… They're trying to cover their own asses aren't they?"

Kenith's temper was unleashed. "Damnit! A _lead_?! The only lead we have is knowing who all of the fucking victims are!!"

"Yeah. I thought so." Scout responded dryly.

"No wonder they've been hounding me about a lead… they want us to make honest men out of them! Of all the shit I've put up with in the past thirteen years… Lemme tell ya, this takes the cake-" Kenith was bellowing his rage to the ceiling now, and Scout was feeling quite positive that Kenith's voice was probably traveling through the rafters to startle the birds.

Scout tuned out several minutes of ranting… once Kenith started getting REALLY fired up though, he made his move. "Hey Boss, Vikki asked me to inform you that your wife called to tell you that Jesi won 1st place on her poetry project and you're all going to celebrate tonight."

Kenith's face, which had currently been knotted with anger and frustration slowly smoothed into that of the typical doting father. Scout hadn't needed to be around Kenith long before he saw what a wonderful relationship he had with his family, and the love that was clearly between husband, wife, and daughter. 

Scout felt a pang as he thought of the loss of his childhood and remembered the chill of an empty house… Jesi was a lucky girl to have such an openly affectionate father.

Scout watched Kenith look at the photo of the laughing little girl on his desk before the smile pulling at his mouth disappeared and his face was grim once more.

"I'm going to go see if Vikki and the others managed to dig up anything…" Scout announced, knowing that he still had to be dismissed before he could go do anything.

Kenith waved him away, "Go on, you coward. I know you did that on purpose."

Scout went wide-eyed with innocence, "Did what exactly, Sir?"

Kenith scowled, "Don't be a smart-ass Junior. Go check with the team and stay out of my hair."

"Yessir!" was rapped out with a mocking salute as Scout slipped out of the doors before his boss could grab something to throw.

Scout smirked as he walked down the dim hallway, Everyone knew that once you cut in on Kenith while he's raging, all you have to do is break his train of thought and then he can't hold onto the anger anymore. Sometimes he'd remember what he was talking about and start all over again, but THIS time Scout had used the double-whammy: Interruption AND family. Worked like a charm every time.

The smile was wiped off of Scout's face when he saw Jazalyn's expression. Something was wrong. Why was something always wrong?

Hours later, Kenith remained in his office, drinking coffee and trying to find some connection to the files that lay in front of him. He had spread them out… all seven of them, trying to find some sort of link. If the killer was really just choosing randomly then who knew how many innocent women would die before they caught 'It'. That's how Kenith thought of the monsters that preyed on human flesh and blood. They were abominations… not fit to be human… so they became 'Its'.

He rubbed his head wearily and looked back at the victim's files. Peaceful women were on each photograph. Until you flipped the bodies over for the back shot… then you saw the chunks missing. The pieces that 'It' had lopped off as some sort of trophy. It was a disturbing display that only cemented the thought that "It" must be stopped. 

"There MUST be something here, there has to be!"

* * * *

Scout poured over the newest victim's file. She was quite a bit older than the others… but so far age hadn't seemed to be much of an interest to the murderer. The 'Sleeping Beauty' Killer had sent eight women "to sleep" now. The deaths had been spaced out at first… but now the resting period between murders were just a matter of months. Did the Killer just like the taste of killing or did they have some sort of sinister plan? Where was the connection?

Trying a trick he learned in college, he began to read off the information on his file. He concentrated only on what he was reading… not what he knew or what he thought. He focused on the bare facts.

"Name: Marylin Medson. Age: 24. Hair: Black. Eyes: Brown. Residence: Union City, New York…. Union City. Why does that ring a bell? We already know that the killer's a native… all his victims have been in New York… Union City. Why does that sound familiar? Oh, CHRIST, we're imbeciles… the cities! If the killer is native there may be SOME sort of pattern." Still muttering oaths, Scout ran to Kenith's office only to find it locked.

Scout's heart was thrumming, and adrenaline was pounding through his body. All that stood between him and those files was a lock. Never mind that the files were currently "out-of-bounds" in his Boss' locked office. He needed those files- Kenith would understand…he would have to.

But still, as Scout slipped the thin pieces of metal from his pocket he felt a tinge of regret. But not enough to stop him.

The lock was open within half-an-hour and Scout went to work.

* * * *

Kenith was attempting to drink his coffee to the best of his ability, even though he was being mobbed from all sides. "Agent Porter! Kenith! Sir, Sir!" 

Kenith sighed. It was enough to drive a man INSANE! He continued to stride through the masses like Moses parting the Red Sea. He felt a giddy happiness as he saw his office door coming into view. No one could bother him in his own sanctuary… he had gotten a high-grade lock installed- not because he didn't trust his team, but because he valued having time alone to think… or as his wife Miranda put it- time to brood.

He smiled as he thought of Miranda… they had celebrated with their daughter for her achievement and then later, had their own little "celebration". He felt exhausted, but strangely renewed… go figure. 

Kenith deftly unlocked his door and closed it behind him, locking it just as swiftly… surely they could wait until he finished his coffee?

His happiness at being alone in his office didn't last for long. There was blonde hair peeking over the top of Kenith's chair…The same chair that had been facing the door- not the wall, when he had gone home last night. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!" Kenith roared.

The blonde hair jumped and the chair lurched backwards.

"Holy SHIT, Kenith! Was that necessary?" The deep voice sounded tired and annoyed.

Kenith fought the urge to throw something…He knew that voice.

The chair swiveled and Kenith was suddenly eyeball to eyeball with his newest J.A. 

Scout's eyes were bloodshot, his tie was dangling limply around his neck, and from collar to shoes he looked worn and wrinkled.

The shout that had been sitting on Kenith's tongue died. "What happened to you, Kid?" 

Scout raised an eyebrow and pretended to consider the question carefully.

"It took me until 4 AM this morning… but I may have found something, Boss."

"Found something? What?" Kenith knew he sounded skeptical…but it really wasn't every day that he found one of his agents asleep in his office.

Scout pushed the chair away from the desk with his feet and revealed the wall that he had fallen asleep looking at.

There were eight tacks pinned on a map of New York. Scout gestured at the neatly stacked files in the middle of Kenith's desk. "Residences. I marked their residences… not where they worked but where they LIVED." 

Kenith stared at the bright red tacks. "Patterns?" He demanded gruffly.

Scout rubbed his eyes with his knuckles wearily. I spent most of the night trying to figure out why two of the victims weren't from the same area the rest were…"

"Well?!" Kenith cut in impatiently. 

Scout started to raise an eyebrow and stopped, apparently even that small movement was tiring. Kenith felt some unaccustomed sympathy for the Junior Agent and handed Scout the rest of his coffee. "Drink up and then explain yourself."

Scout grasped the mug and gulped down the coffee before Kenith had time to finish the last two words of his sentence.

"Thanks." was heard from the depths of the coffee mug. Once the last drop was drained… Scout sat up and explained himself: Two of the women had just moved to the towns they were living in… they hadn't been there long enough for residency.

Kenith studied the map. "Did you notice that all of these cities seem to be surrounding-"

"Croxton and Hoboken? Yeah, I had."

Kenith could feel excitement sizzling in his veins, forcing him to smile at the agent in front of him. Scout smiled back and for a moment they both allowed themselves to hope. Hope was all that they had… but for now- Hope was enough. More than enough.

"Go home Scout, I expect you back in exactly 7 hours… we have work to do if we're going to catch this one."

Before Scout slipped out of the building, he turned to a woman sitting at a desk near the exit and said, "Vikki? Please look for older murders. Ones a couple of years before "Sleeping Beauty" showed up in New York. Check for two cities in particular 'Croxton' and 'Hoboken' and tell Agent Porter if you find anything, okay?" He didn't wait for a response- simply walked out of the doors and into the Taxi Kenith had called for him.

Two hours later, Scout was roused from sleep by the shrilling whine of the phone.

After he realized that the person on the other end had no intention of letting him get any sleep, he yanked the portable out of the cradle and snapped into the mouthpiece, "This better be good!"

"We certainly think so." Came the cheerful voice of Agent Porter.

Scout rubbed sleep from his eyelids, "You found something?"

"A death. One and a half years before 'Sleeping Beauty' made It's debut."

"Where?"

"Hoboken." was the upbeat reply.

"You know this may just be a wild goose chase?" Scout warned.

His voice was calm and clear when Kenith announced, "I'd rather have felt that I did something then just sit back and wait for someone else to die. Who knows- Maybe this'll put some pressure on our Killer."

"So…"

"So pack your bags, Kid. We're going to be visiting the charming town of Croxton."

Scout's eyes shut convulsively, "When you say 'Pack your bags'--"

The cheerfulness was back with a vengeance, "Pack them now. You'll have to sleep in the car."

"The car." Scout echoed hallowly.

"Ah, the rewards of working to keep our nation safe… We'll be over in thirty minutes. Be ready."

Scout was suddenly listening to the buzzing of an empty phone line. Sighing, he stood up to pack. 

"How big is Croxton any ways?"

****

If you think this looks familiar that's because it is. Only know I'm taking full credit for it… And full responsibility. 

You may wonder why this chapter has no GG characters in it… well, that's because it's the PROLOGUE. Next chapter you'll have your fill of a certain Gilmore girl, I promise.

I kept trying to write something for Gilmore Girls and I kept hitting a *HUGE* brick wall. It took me a while to realize that I really wanted to work more on this story. So here it is. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently but I can't promise anything other than sporadic updates… Which I've rationalized are better than nothing.

Thanks to all of my old reviewers…

~Ellie


	2. Dear Leigh

****

Sleeping Beauty

By Ellie

****

Chapter One

__

"Dear Leigh"

Author's Note: A heartfelt thanks to my reviewers- old and new… And a warning: This is my last pre-written chapter… so be prepared for a bit of a wait. Sorry? ;)

O~ Glad you're enjoying it. =)

Gina~ I'm glad you're still interested!

Smile 1~ Aww, thanks… I'm really glad you liked it- the first chapter was my favorite one to write. (At least so far… Hehe)

CaliforniaDreamer~ *hugs* Thanks you! I'm glad that it peaked your curiosity- hopefully it won't disappoint!

Legs~ Thank you… Your review was very encouraging and I really appreciate it… But I'm afraid Jess won't be making an appearance for this one- I've never been much of a hard-core Literati, (Though I preferred him to Dean any day) even though I read the fics occasionally. I only hope that you remain interested! *gulp* ;)

****

Haley~ Thanks! I'm glad you like… =D

Vickie~ Wow. I had this story posted for MONTHS yet no one ever made the connection! (They kept thinking Jess… *scratches head* Dunno why…) I' ll take your strawberries and raise you some sugar if you can guess what my fav. Pairing is…. =)

Thanks to all! I hope you find your way to the update… I'm sorry it wasn't posted sooner- but I couldn't get on the internet for a while…. Makes things a wee bit difficult! LOL

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's too small Mom!" Rory whined feebly into the phone. 

"Sweetie, didn't you tell me that Croxton has four coffee shops? Because then it's not only bigger than Stars Hollow but it's a place suitable enough for you to thrive." Lorelai said cheerfully before adding, "Plus, it's new to you…and practically everyone in Stars Hollow knows each other…. Just wait, after a few months it won't be nearly as bad." 

Rory sighed, "You're right… I'm still getting settled after all…" She paused before jumping in with, "And yes, there ARE four coffee shops and I've already tried them out. Only 2 of them serve coffee that can be congested." 

Lorelai winced, "I'm sorry Kiddo. That's gotta be tough. Just look on the bright side… you have one more coffee shop than me!"

Rory brightened slightly, "True… But then neither of these coffee shops can hold a candle to Luke's."

"That's because it's Luke's" Lorelai clarified reverently. A sudden deep murmur was heard on Lorelai's end.

"Mom! You woke him up? I can't believe you! Get out of bed right this second Missy! Your husband-to-be shouldn't be abused in that fashion. Speaking of which… what exactly are you doing sleeping in the same bed with a man that isn't legally married to you… Hmm?" Rory snickered lightly, imagining Lorelai's reaction to her question.

"Oh my dear child, and I had thought that I already talked about the birds and bees with you… Very well, I will do my Motherly duty and explain to you what, exactly, I was doing in bed with Luke. We were-"

Lorelai's wicked tone was cut off by Rory. "MOM! That's GROSS! I swear if you finish that sentence I'm going to bash my head against the wall until those images are washed away by a flood of pain!" 

Lorelai remained silent so Rory spoke again, "Stop pouting… You've put me in my place- I will never ask why you're in bed with Luke ever again."

"Wonderful. My work is complete."

After a brief pause, Lorelai got back into the "interrogation" spirit, "So Croxton sucks, huh? How're the guys? Any eye-candy living in your apartment?"

Rory giggled, "Eye-candy? Unfortunately- No. Though I DO have a… rather promiscuous neighbor… Her name's Bonnie Edwards and she has at least 4 people a day go into her apartment with her and…well, *enjoy* themselves."

"People? Ah, the door swings both ways?"

Rory laughed, "Yep… I even got invited to go to one of her "parties" when I first moved in."

"How was it?"

"MOM! You KNOW I didn't go!!!"

Lorelai smiled as she imagined Rory's expression, "Yes sweetie, I know you didn't go… But back to the point… Are there any guys of interest? Any guys at all?"

"There is one guy at work that's pretty cute… he's one of The Croxton Review's reporters. About twenty-three, nice build, nice smile." Rory admitted.

"Ah, so my little columnist is lusting after a co-worker?" Lorelai teased.

"No, but you *did* ask about cute guys…" Rory paused thoughtfully before saying, "I wonder if being a columnist for a small town paper will even look good on my resume. After all "Dear Leigh" is just a "Dear Abby" knockoff." 

Lorelai frowned, "Don't you dare think like that! You are a talented writer and this is your first job. If you keep working your ass off then you'll be able to go write for whoever you want."

Rory smiled at Lorelai's vehemence before saying, "Thanks Mom… " and then adding sweetly, "If worse comes to worse- I could just pack up and run home to Grandpa- he's been offering me jobs since the moment I graduated from Yale."

"Don't you dare! I've told you time and time again…. Making thousands of dollars from a filthy rich family member is far less enjoyable than a meager lifestyle doing what you love."

Rory burst out laughing, "Don't worry Mom. I remember this speech from last year. And the year before. And the year-"

"Stop, stop," Lorelai interrupted, "Now you're just being annoying."

Rory laughed again and Lorelai smiled, feeling the prick of tears as she thought of her baby so far away from home. "Listen I've got to go… But you take care okay Ror? And don't forget to call me whenever you get the chance… Luke wants to talk with you too."

"Okay Mom. Bye, I love you!"

"I love you too Sweetie." 

Rory smiled one last time before tossing her phone on her couch. Her apartment was a cozy two roomer, with a small living and dining room, kitchen and bathroom. She had used the bigger room as her bedroom, and the much smaller one as an office/library.

Rory smiled wryly as she noticed that her already small living room was steadily becoming even smaller. All of the boxes that Lorelai sent had arrived the day before and they were spread liberally over her entire floor and covered the small coffee table. The only thing that was exposed was the TV set which was turned on and sitting in its dusty splendor, encased in its dinged TV shelf.

There was an attractive blonde woman currently speaking in a "serious" reporting voice, while wearing a hot pink clingy outfit. _Honestly! Does she just think that we can't see what she's wearing? How are we supposed to be impressed by her oh-so-serious face if she's wearing something that looks like it belongs on a Barbie doll? _

  
"This savage murderer has been dubbed the "Sleeping Beauty Killer" because of the peaceful appearance of the victims. The FBI has chosen to withhold any information of the Sleeping Beauty Killer's MO or the names of the deceased- their official statement is that they are 'currently working on a lead' and hope to put a stop to this chain of seemingly random murders…"

Rory was rifling through a stack of "Dear Leigh" entries when she distractedly groped for the remote and then switched off the TV.

__

Let's see… Boyfriend troubles. Boyfriend troubles. Husband troubles- wife troubles…Love troubles- love troubles… Are these people obsessed with romance?

Aha! Friend troubles- that's more like it! Signed by "Lilac"

****

Dear Leigh,

I'm having a problem with my best friend. 

She thinks that I've become too close with my boyfriend and now I'm becoming distant with her. I think that she's overreacting- what's your opinion? I wish she'd just open her eyes- I still care about her and I'll never stop…

I know she's feeling neglected because I keep canceling our plans to spend time with him, but I thought she'd understand- I mean, we're roommates so I see her every single day and I just wanted to spend some quality time with my boyfriend. But she's getting bent out of shape because sometimes I'd rather confide in him, or spend time with him than her. I love her like a sister but sometimes I just need space… How do I show her that I still value our friendship?

Sincerely,

Lilac

Rory almost groaned at the simplicity of the letters that had been pouring into her box. Being part of a small town newspaper obviously meant that she was bound to be giving a lot of similar advice. Glancing over Lilac's letter again Rory put it in her paper to be "included" in her column… _No spelling mistakes have got to count for something- plus it's not a problem with or about her boyfriend… it's problems with her best friend that have to DO with her boyfriend. A welcome change all things considering…_

* * * *

Rory walked into The Croxton Reviews office early the next morning holding a briefcase in one hand and a steaming cup of coffee in the other. Yawning, and trudging over to her small nook that served as an "office" Rory's co-workers exchanged grins as they noted her slowness and lack of expression. 

Rory had been working at The Review for about a week now and yet everyone was STILL amazed by the amount of coffee the young woman consumed daily. They had started a poll the day before on how many cups it would take before she got the little bounce in her step that meant that she was fully awake and ready to take on the world. 

Justin Embers, the reporter that Rory had mentioned to Lorelai, winked at Donna, before asking Rory casually, "So Ms. Gilmore, is that your first cup of coffee this morning?"

Rory grunted a reply that was shortly translated into an actual answer by Darcy- the Hollywood Gossip columnist that doubled as the Movie Review writer. She had been standing close enough to Rory's drooping head to formulate an answer among the grogginess. 

Hiding a smile, Darcy announced, "Third cup."

A very audible "Damn." Echoed throughout the confines of the small room and everyone- even Rory looked towards its source. Ben Rothsbaum, a business reporter, was already sure that his money was a lost cause and he began to mutter about "Young people and their caffeine". 

Donna stage-whispered, "He's just a bitter loser."

Rory downed the cup and radiated a tiny bit of awareness when she clearly asked: "What'd he lose?"

Justin's green eyes sparkled mischievously as he confessed. "He lost a bet."

Rory's acceptance of his terribly vague explanation convinced him that she still had a ways to go before she would be herself. 

He saw her eyes focus on the coffeemaker that sat on the table in their "break area". It wasn't long before she began to slowly unfold from her desk and begin towards caffeine. Justin, feeling pity on her, motioned her back and went to refill her mug himself. After all, his mother raised him right… and plus it would be easier to keep track if he was doing the refilling for her. 

* * * *

"Usher Inn? How nauseatingly upbeat…God, I hate small towns." Scout was left mumbling to himself as he heaved luggage from the trunk. 

"And no doubt they reciprocate the sentiment… You've been dumping on small towns ever since you saw that the population sign was under 1,000. What gives?" Kenith demanded as he emerged from the small Inn's entrance doors.

Scout's eyes darkened as he glanced around, "Bad experiences, Boss. Just some really bad experiences."

Kenith chuckled before testing his theory, "Who was the girl?"

Scout smiled grimly at the irony, "The only one that got away."

"You still carrying an ancient flame, Junior?" Kenith asked curiously.

"That was a lifetime ago… I don't even think there's a candle anymore." Was Scout's crisp reply.

But of course, that was all the answer Kenith needed.

****


End file.
